Traición y cobardía
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Siempre cobarde, temeroso, buscando protegerse a sí mismo sin importar lo que sucediera con los demás. Se trataba de egoísmo, quizás. Él lo llamaba instinto de supervivencia. Viñeta de Peter Pettigrew.


_**Disclaimer: **Insisto en que no soy rubia, ni millonaria, y no sé decir ni una sola palabra en inglés. No soy JK, señores xD_

_Ok, esta es una especie de reto personal. Siento una profunda aversión por Pettigrew y quise verlo desde otro enfoque._

* * *

Siempre cobarde, temeroso, buscando protegerse a sí mismo sin importar lo que sucediera con los demás.

Se trataba de egoísmo, quizás. Él lo llamaba instinto de supervivencia.

—_Si no nos revelas el paradero de James y Lily Potter, morirás._

Un rostro duro, una túnica negra, una varita en la mano que apunta a su cuello. Y tiene miedo. Ya no está allí alguno de los Merodeadores para salvarle de cualquier amenaza, como cuando estaban en el colegio.

Se encuentra solo. Sin ayuda.

No quiere morir.

La dirección de la casa en que vive la pareja sale de sus labios antes de que siquiera tenga tiempo de razonarlo más.

Una sonrisa malvada y satisfecha, el leve sonido del roce que hace la tela de la túnica al rozar el suelo cuando su agresor da media vuelta.

Desaparece al acto, dejándole con la seguridad de que seguirá viviendo.

Es tarde para arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho.

Por unos minutos, se queda en ese callejón oscuro, con las rodillas en el suelo y sus manos en la cabeza.

Los ha traicionado.

* * *

_—¡Eh, Canuto, Colagusano, apúrense!_

_James Potter iba a paso rápido por los jardines, ansioso por regresar al colegio lo antes posible. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, sin hacerle caso, caminando a velocidad normal y su cabello negro alborotándose con el implacable viento de invierno. Peter, por otra parte, iba trotando detrás de su amigo, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiera.__  
_

_Remus aún estaba en la Casa de los Gritos, regresando a la normalidad. La noche de Luna Llena había llegado a su fin y él recuperaba su forma humana luego de haberse transformado en un licántropo en compañía de sus amigos. James se adelantó, viendo que se acercaba el amanecer, ya que quedó en encontrarse con Lily Evans en la Sala Común antes de ir a desayunar. Sirius se burlaba:__  
_

_—Tranquilo, Cornamenta. Supongo que entenderá que andar convertido en ciervo y correr durante toda la noche en el bosque es agotador…__  
_

_La sonrisa de James se esfumó un poco y disminuyó la velocidad al caminar; Peter lo imitó.__  
_

_—Sólo se lo diré si Lunático está de acuerdo—dijo, con repentina madurez. Era evidente el cambio de su actitud ese último año en Hogwarts, sobre todo lo que respectaba a Lily—. Sigue siendo un secreto.__  
_

_—Lo sé—Sirius ladeó la cabeza—. Está claro. No se revela a menos que todos estemos de acuerdo. Los amigos no se traicionan, ¿cierto?__  
__James asintió.__  
_

_—Exacto. Los amigos no se traicionan—Volvió la vista hacia el castillo, con los ojos brillando con burla—. Ahora sí, el último en llegar es un Quejicus.__  
_

_Y echaron a correr, sin importar que fuera un juego tonto y sin sentido. Peter fue el último en llegar, aunque rió cuando le llamaron "Quejicus" unas cientos de veces hasta que llegó la hora del desayuno.__  
_

_Aquellos eran buenos tiempos._

* * *

Cobarde. Egoísta.

James y Lily muertos. Remus desaparecido. Sirius intentando vengarse de él.

Alza la varita, se defiende. Decenas de muggles quedan sin vida gracias a su hechizo. Se corta el dedo, se convierte en rata y desaparece.

Sólo quiere sobrevivir. Los que eran sus amigos ya no lo son. Los Merodeadores no existen más. No son niños, son adultos que están enconstante peligro. Él no es un Mortífago por convicción; sólo ha optado por el bando que puede protegerlo mejor.

Se oculta, se esconde. Cree en las promesas vacías de ese Señor Tenebroso que retornó para acabar con lo que empezó. No interesa cuántos cadáveres dejen atrás. Siente autoridad, poder; un poder del que carecía cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Ahora es un peligro para los demás.

Obedece órdenes. Sin compasión, sin más arrepentimientos por lo que hace. Mata, tortura. Y se siente bien; siente que toma el control.

Ahora está en la Mansión Malfoy. Es arrinconado. Su mano presiona la garganta de Harry Potter.

Debe acabar con él.

—_¿Vas a matarme? ¿Después de que te salvé la vida? ¡Me debes una, Colagusano!_

Tiene razón. Cuatro años atrás, cuando descubrieron su identidad, logró escapar y sobrevivir sólo porque el chico se apiadó de él.

Lo mira a la cara.

Tiene la cara de James.

Titubea.

Vuelve a presionar su garganta con más fuerza otra vez, queriendo callar su voz.

_«Los amigos no se traicionan»._

Ahora no es James, es el rostro de un joven Remus.

_«Te ayudamos cada vez que lo necesitaste. ¿Y así nos lo pagas?»_

El bello rostro de Sirius aparece a continuación. Está molesto.

_«Rata traidora. Se supone que eras nuestro amigo.»_

Nuevamente James.

_«Traidor. Traidor. Traidor…»_

No lo soporta. La voz no se calla.

La mano de plata se vuelve hacia su garganta. Apreta con fuerza, con odio a sí mismo. El aire escapa lentamente de sus pulmones; siente la falta de él.

Todo a su alrededor se nubla. Extrañamente, ya no tiene tanto miedo de morir.

_Lo siento._

Por primera y última vez en su vida, dejó de ser cobarde y egoísta. Con su último aliento escapándose llegó a lamentar las terribles cosas que había hecho.

Desgraciadamente, era muy tarde para pedir perdón.


End file.
